


Green with

by Partnachklamm



Series: The Fourth Sin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partnachklamm/pseuds/Partnachklamm
Summary: Iwaizumi was never good with expressing his feelings.





	Green with

“You guys are a weird couple.”

 

Sugawara slips, foot falling from the bench and heart shooting to his throat. “Huh?”

 

“Have you been listening? You and Iwaizumi. You’re not the type of people I’d normally guess are close friends with each other.”

 

“Oh, oh right.” His voice recovers from momentary crackage and he finishes tying his shoe. Onoda shifts on his feet out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“I mean, you’re a pretty cheery guy. Eccentric as hell. And, no offense to Iwaizumi, but… he’s not what comes to mind when you think of tolerant.”

 

Sugawara straightens back up, jabs Onoda in the shoulder with a hard enough punch for him to almost drop his books. “Whatcha trying to say about me, idiot?”

 

“Quit it!” They dance around in the lingering heat, Sugawara cackling carelessly. Students glance and some giggle, used to fraternal foolery, unfazed by a fellow peer or two causing distraction on the walk between class buildings. Especially concerning Sugawara, a second year known for the contrast between his pretty looks and mischievous demeanor. How he fits alongside his peers in the medical department is a mystery. 

 

“Gah, you’re gonna make me late for work!” Onoda dodges an elbow as he checks his phone. “Plus, you better go. He looks like he’s gonna boil over.”

 

Sugawara stops swinging and turns. Iwaizumi, once sitting at a bench down the path, walks towards them in intimidating calm. Against the warming weather in late May, he’s clad in jacket and cap, hands shoved in pockets which only intensifies the brooding exterior. Sugawara’s grin wanes. 

 

Iwaizumi stops before them. “What’re you guys doing now.”

 

“Uh,” Onoda wilts. Even after a couple months of first meeting, he’s still not used to Iwaizumi’s seemingly default displeasure.

 

Sugawara, however, is unfazed. “Yo! I had to defend my honor.” He deals a final swipe to his sheepish classmate, swatting him on his shoulder. “See ya, Onoda. Hope you don’t miss your train.”

 

“Huh—oh! Suga, you ass,” Fumbling his books, he jogs past the two, Sugawara chuckling before glancing at Iwaizumi. He looks on, blank expression stilling Suga’s laughter. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. You ready?”

 

Iwaizumi turns and steps back from the direction he came. “I’ve been ready. I’m hungry.”

 

His tone is sharp but Sugawara knows better and just hums in response. “Okay. Let’s go then~”

 

Sugawara steps after him, only broad shoulders in his line of vision. For a moment, when he’s matched their pace, Sugawara thrumming in meaningless chatter, their knuckles brush mid stride.

 

* * *

 

“Another beer, please.” Iwaizumi holds his mug to the server behind the counter. 

 

Sugawara’s elbow digs into his shoulder, knees knocking knees on the small barstools. “You’re drinking a lot today.”

 

“Well, it is Friday.”

 

“Hm, true.” But he doesn’t turn his head back from Iwaizumi, still staring hard into frowning eyes which won’t meet quite meet his. 

 

There’s something off about him today, Sugawara notes, teeth gnawing at his cheek as he tries to pinpoint what annoying joke or forgotten about prank could’ve rubbed Iwaizumi the wrong way this time. He was very much accustomed to the disgruntled status quo that Iwaizumi liked to maintain. He’d steam at roughhousing and bark at another’s teasing, but would be quick to goof around after a little warming up. Sugawara could see right through that tough yet crystal clear façade. Inside, Iwaizumi was a gooey mess of insecurity and overthinking, unsure of how to emote. 

 

He tilted his head, chin digging into his palm as he shifted in his seat to get better sight of his companion. If he’d acted like this a year ago, when they first met after literally bumping into each other at college entrance ceremonies, he would’ve concluded Iwaizumi as a guy with a stick stuck permanently up his ass and been on his merry way. But now, after taking a hammer to his walls—whether Iwaizumi liked it or not—he could tell this was more than his usual chagrin. 

 

 _In the end, I guess you could say we’re an odd pair._ A small chuckle leaps from his throat, surprising both him and Iwaizumi. 

 

“...What?” Olive eyes flick to brown. 

 

Sugawara wipes at his mouth, for some reason suddenly embarrassed. “I was just thinking about what Onoda said today.”

 

Raucous laughter from the corner of the shop drowns out any chance of a response. Middle-aged office workers, faces red and sweaty from drinking too heavily, double over their cups from a spent joke. 

 

Iwaizumi reaches back for his refilled mug, careful of the empty bowls stacked between them. He was still wearing his cap, and his collar pushed against his chin, making it hard for Sugawara to get a full look of his face. He wondered how the hell he wasn’t hot in this heat, nor the stickiness of the small shop but the thought was lost on him as he watched his jaw click in his cheek. Just subtly, enough to be missed, but Sugawara caught it. He was annoyed. But at what?

 

“And?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“And? What did he say?” His voice rakes over like gravel. Sugawara fights a shiver.

 

“Uh. Oh, yeah,” He pivots back and forth on his chair, knees bumping mindlessly against Iwaizumi’s. He still doesn’t look his way. “He was saying that it’s weird that you and I are friends.”

 

Iwaizumi takes a swig of his beer, cap pulling shadows along his brow. 

 

Sugawara sighs and takes a sip of his own. “Hm, he’s not wrong. But I was thinking, ‘if you think I’m an odd match, you don’t wanna meet Oikawa!’”

 

Iwaizumi’s mug hits the countertop hard, startling Sugawara and stopping his rambling short. “What’s it to him, anyways?”

 

The words sound loose falling from his mouth and Sugawara’s sure he’s a little more than tipsy. He frowns. “I think he was just saying—”

 

“That Onoda…” Iwaizumi’s angry. He’s sure of it now. “He’s not exactly the greatest guy to get along with either.”

 

“Listen… I don’t think he meant it that way? I think he was just joking around.”

 

“He’s always joking around. It pisses me off.”

 

“Iwaizumi.” Sugawara laughs nervously, heart knocking around his chest at his sharp tone. “What’s your deal? You know, you’ve always been sort of cold towards Onoda—”

 

“Because I don’t like him, that’s why!”

 

His voice is loud despite the late night din and Iwaizumi’s ears redden as he feels the heat of several patrons’ stares on his back. His mouth hangs parted in surprise at his own temper. Sugawara jerks his knees back, rocking against against his own stool. 

 

“Sorry.” The word slips out as a poor whisper, taking another sip of his beer.

 

Sugawara pulls away, elbow sliding off the counter as he turns to face the kitchen. “Ah, no... it’s okay. Let’s drop it.”

 

He sees him nod in the corner of his eye. The gap in conversation is pregnant between them, but customers knock at their backs on their attempt to maneuver through the shop. Broth left in Sugawara’s bowl still steams despite having been picked through. 

 

He bows his head, pulse still beating rough. “Are you… still staying over tonight?”

 

Sugawara can feel him shift in his seat, cap jerking with his head. “...I said I would, didn’t I?”

 

“Well, yeah, but—yeah.” His beer tastes flat in his mouth, knees no longer knocking against Iwaizumi’s. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Hot air greets them as Sugawara pushes the door open. “Ack! You think it’s too early to pull out my fan?”

 

“Wouldn’t help. Your shitty apartment’s always a heatbox.”

 

“Hey!” Sugawara knocks at the back of his knees but Iwaizumi’s experienced in his tricks and barely budges. Silver hair swings, snickering nonetheless. 

 

It was like talking to an empty street on trek to Sugawara’s apartment, with him rattling away and Iwaizumi barely grunting a response. He’d be more brazen and confront him about the behavior but with the way he’d been already that evening, Sugawara wasn’t up for stirring the pot any more than necessary. 

 

They slip off their shoes and step inside, dumping bags to the side. Iwaizumi trudges through first, sliding his cap off his head and dropping it with his jacket at the low table by the bed. Shadows frame his figure from the entryway light, shoulders creasing as he scratches at his neck. They stood in dark silence, Sugawara’s laughter is long gone as he looks on to Iwaizumi’s distant back. Dark tiny drips, from sweat, riddle the dips in his shirt between shoulder blades. 

 

Sugawara coughs, clearing his throat, and feels his face heat up at his own awkward gesture. “There’s, uh, more beer in the fridge.”

 

There’s no response, Iwaizumi still enveloped by the dark, still standing with his head bowed and neck exposed. His palms look heavy at his sides. 

 

“...I’m going to take a shower.” Finally he turns, but lets his head linger last to press a final gaze at Iwaizumi’s back before slipping into the bathroom. 

 

He’s at a loss. What the hell.

 

He pulls on the shower knobs and tugs at his hair. Clearly, there was something he was missing. Clearly! Cleary…..but not so clearly. What the hell was his deal? He was moody when they met up, moody at dinner, and now a certified brick wall in his apartment. Was he sulking about something he said? Or maybe something bugging him about earlier in the day, before they met? Sugawara couldn’t figure it out. He shook his head and wrung out his arms, stepping into the lukewarm spray. Don’t linger on it, he thought. It’ll come out eventually. 

 

He washes and dries off in an irritated rush, before pulling on a threadbare shirt and boxers. He inches the door open, startled by the darkness that greeted him. Iwaizumi still hadn’t turned on the light? But as he flicks his eyes around the room, straining in the black, he settles on the lump in his bed. 

 

Iwaizumi’s clothes lie bunched on the floor, back bare and turned to the wall under the covers. _Seriously?_ Sugawara catches himself grinding his teeth. 

 

He closes the bathroom door, and stands still in the cooler breath of the room. Deep breath in, then out. The apartment is small, and somewhat worse for wear, but as long as Sugawara keeps it clean it’s not too bad. He relishes in comfort of being only steps from the bath to the bed, and takes advantage of that now as he pads over the low table and to the mattress. He pulls back the blankets and crawls in, burying his nose in Iwaizumi’s neck. 

 

“You already asleep, old man?” His breath tickles at Iwaizumi’s ears and he knows, just by the way his back muscles twitch against his chest. 

 

“Stop calling me that.” His voice comes as a grumble from the wall. “And stop humping me.”

 

“Huh. I’m not—oh,” He stills his hips squirming against Iwaizumi’s own. “Guess I am.”

 

“Listen,” Iwaizumi sighs but Sugawara still murmurs kisses into his skin. “I’ve had a rough day, and I just want to sleep.”

 

But the words don’t still the lips at his neck. “Hm. Are you sure? ‘Cause your body’s saying something different.” Iwaizumi realizes a little too late that the pressure on his briefs is not the blanket but hovering touch of a hand. 

 

“Sugawara…”

 

I mean, seriously.” Sugawara palmed the half-hard cock, shifting from his grip in the fabric. “After I went out of my way to prepare myself for you.”

 

Shoulders tense along his chin and he hears Iwaizumi pull in a sharp breath.

 

He tilts his head up, licking at his ear. “...All stretched and ready…”

 

His view tilts and head bounces on the bed as Iwaizumi pulls above him. Hands flat beside his head cage him in, thick arms pulling muscle under damp skin. Sugawara locks eyes with Iwaizumi, now charged, body almost humming above him, letting out a heat he hadn’t been aware of before despite bodies locked together. But maybe the heat is from those eyes that bore into him now with no restrain, gleaming in the shadowed gap between them. Iwaizumi licks at his lips and Sugawara feels his hips throb. 

 

“Really…?” He pants above him. Sugawara turns his head but keeps their eyes locked. He nibbles on a wrist by his head. 

 

A grin mouths at his pulse. “Really.”

 

And he’s pulled and twisted again and his head bounces back on the bed but now his face is buried in his sheets as Sugawara feels his underwear ripped down and a cock fill him to the hilt. He wasn’t lying and Iwaizumi knows this now as he groans because inside he’s so soft yet so hot and he’s not sure if he’s actually being burned alive but doesn’t care and ruts his hips into his ass all the same. 

 

Sugawara immediately loses his breath to the brutal pace he’s set, barely able to jerk back at the hips slamming into his own. “Why do you always… _unf,_ play so hard to get?”

 

He thinks he didn’t hear him as Iwaizumi yanks him out of his shirt but then he leans down, still fucking him hard as he bites at his neck. “Maybe I enjoy the chase.”

 

He smiles. “So corny.” But he’s moving again, hips being pulled up and fully off the bed. A hand pulls at his wrist. “Wha—!”

 

And he’s not sure he can breathe anymore because Iwaizumi’s hammering into him, keeping him suspended by his own arms twisted behind his back. And for a moment he feels scared, because the pain is new but he doesn’t hate it and along with the way that cock slides along his prostate it’s almost too much to bear. 

 

Iwaizumi continues to pound into him, balls slapping at his own, dick remaining untouched but dribbling like no tomorrow. He’s pulled up a leg so he can balance his weight to lick at his ear and whisper to him, nasty things, asking _does it feel good?_ and more, knowing he won’t get a response with the state Sugawara’s in.

 

Sugawara’s making noises he’s never made before and he’s going to remember after this about that one time the neighbor banged on his wall so hard because they were fucking too loud like now but he doesn’t care. Not now when Iwaizumi’s thrusting into him without a care, pulling his hips back to slam into each other, grip tight with nails digging into his slick wrists.

 

And suddenly he stops and Sugawara sobs, sobs because he’s empty and Iwaizumi’s dropped him on the bed and he can’t feel him anymore and what is he doing to him? How is he turning me inside out so easily he thinks and his hips jerk against the sheets as he feels Iwaizumi slap at his thighs. 

 

“Hey,” his voice sounds as wrecked as Sugawara probably looks. “Come on. You want it, don’t you?”

 

He looks back to Iwaizumi still kneeling behind him, hand stroking his cock. He’s probably going to cum any minute, but he wants more and so he’s trying his best so Iwaizumi grips the base to still from leaking. 

 

But through all of this Iwaizumi’s still talking and slaps at his thighs again, a little harder. “Raise your hips.”

 

Sugawara takes a shuddering breath and pulls his knees in. His ass swings up, touted in the air, chest still pressing to the bed. He knows what he probably looks like, all wet and wanton and spread but he doesn’t care because he wants to be filled again. He feels the head of Iwaizumi’s cock wet on the crease of his ass and mewls. 

 

“Now,” Iwaizumi drawls. “Fuck yourself on this.”

 

He almost comes right then and there. He’s so weak tonight but reaches a hand around, gripping Iwaizumi’s dick. Shaky hand guides it to puckered hole and Sugawara leans back, pushing against the opening, struggling to slip in against shivering hips. He’s spent but he wants this so he wiggles it in, relishing at the feel. Iwaizumi groans above his back, hands in protest on his own hips like a perverted voyeur. 

 

Sugawara snaps his hips and fucks himself, setting a poor pace but losing himself to Iwaizumi. He’s rocking against the bed, using all his power to thrust harder and take him in. It’s too much and his forearms are slipping on the bed.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Iwaizumi’s coaching him through it, still watching, marveling at how Sugawara pulls his ass off and back on. “It’s okay, you can do it.”

 

It takes a few oddly angled thrusts but Sugawara’s figured out, how to bounce against his hips and take his cock faster and to its full length. Iwaizumi’s making a mess of noise behind him and Sugawara rounds his hips just right before he comes without warning, body blown to shivers and tightening around Iwaizumi. 

 

He thinks he’ll fall but Iwaizumi’s touching him again all over, pushing him down to fuck him into the bed. He feels too sensitive and chest too full but Iwaizumi has a hand on his neck and isn’t let up on his thrusts. But he comes, and Sugawara moans, feels something hot and wet seep deep inside him with every lingering final jut of hips. 

 

He breathes out a sigh and groans as he feels Iwaizumi slide his cock out of his ass. He falls beside him, legs still tangled together.

 

They pant in the darkness, and Sugawara’s too lazy to get up to wipe off his chest from his cum. He buries the thought and holds his breath as he feels Iwaizumi’s legs knock against his, untangling and sliding away. 

 

He swallows down the burning in his throat and turns his head to its side. Iwaizumi’s profile looks sharp in the dark, eyes shut. 

 

But Sugawara doesn’t care. “What’s your deal.”

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t flinch, doesn’t move, eyes still shut. “What is it.”

 

“What, are we just gonna fuck and not talk?” Sugawara’s voice breaks through loud but strained. He pushes up to his elbows.“You nearly ripped me a new asshole, you know.”

 

“Sugawara.” Iwaizumi’s eyes flick open, then slide to meet Sugawara’s glare before fixing to the ceiling. “Do we have to talk about this now?”

 

“What? Yes, now!” Iwaizumi sighs but Sugawara pushes on. “You’ve had something up your ass all day, barely talking to me and getting mad at me. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

 

“...Of course you wouldn’t understand.”

 

Sugawara feels his mouth twitch. “I’m not exactly a mind reader.”

 

But Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, and instead stares at the ceiling with a deep frown. Sugawara scowls at him over the silence, holding out to crumble him under the pressure, but fails. He claws his hands through his hair, a strangled noise breaking through the lull.

 

“Fine! Whatever. Have it your way.” He huffs, and clicks his tongue. “I don’t get you sometimes. Onoda was right—”

 

“Don’t say his name, dammit!” The outburst is loud and Sugawara jerks up his head, elbows bouncing on the bed. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sugawara knows he shouldn’t be yelling this late but his eyes are burning from Iwaizumi’s sharp tone. “Why do you hate him so much!”

 

“Stop always talking about him!”

 

“Why? He’s just my friend—”

 

“Is he?”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes are on his but his mouth slams shut, like he’s said something he didn’t mean to. Sugawara’s eyes narrow. “...What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Iwaizumi swallows and turns his head away. “It’s just... why’s he always around every time we meet up?”

 

“He’s in the same department. We take classes together.”

 

“Yeah but… he’s always touching you.”

 

“I’d hardly call punching me ‘touching.’”

 

“Yeah, well,” Iwaizumi sputters and Sugawara feels the pressure in his throat dissipate. “Why’s he always calling you that?”

 

“Calling me what?”

 

“Suga. He calls you Suga.”

 

Sugawara blinks at Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi. Everyone calls me Suga.”

 

Iwaizumi’s ears redden and his brows twist. 

 

Sugawara feels a small smile dance on his lips. “Everyone but you.”

 

He plops his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he watches him cover his face with his spare arm, now embarrassed and exposed. 

 

“Hey, Hajime,” he blows in his ear, feeling him flinch. “Are you possibly….jealous?”

 

He doesn’t answer but Sugawara’s smile widens. He slips a leg over Iwaizumi’s thigh and tangles them back together, hand now dancing along taut chest. Iwaizumi still doesn’t move. 

 

“Aw, you can just admit it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I never thought I’d see the day.” he pinches a nipple in jest and receives a glare in return. 

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

Sugawara giggles in his ear and bites at his lobe, while Iwaizumi adjusts the arm pinned between them to pinch along his back. 

 

“Onoda has a girlfriend, you know.” He feels Iwaizumi pull him closer, their bodies melded back together. 

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Okay. Well, there’s already somebody I really, really, like.” He pauses. “And it’s not Onoda.”

 

“The more you say his name, the more I go soft,” Iwaizumi mutters, but pulls his arm off his eyes to link with Sugawara’s hand along his chest nonetheless.

 

Sugawara sits there, letting his giggles burn and die in his throat. He watches as Iwaizumi’s ears lose their red flare and maps his face with his eyes, catching a midnight stubble along his chin. He resists the urge to rub at it. 

 

“Hey,” he says again, voice a whisper. “Does this mean you don’t hate me anymore?”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes struggle to flicker open but shut with as much difficulty. “I never said I hated you, Sugawara.”

 

“Yeah, well. You never said you didn’t.”

 

“I just had my dick in your ass.” Sugawara’s almost jumps at his bluntness. “Isn’t that proof enough?”

 

“Mm….not really. Hate sex exists.”

 

“Ugh.” Iwaizumi juts his chin, head banging softly at the pillow. “Well I didn’t say it, and I don’t, so there.”

 

“Well… but. You’ve never said something else, either.” He flexes his fingers against Iwaizumi’s, fisted against his chest. His pulse pounds in his throat. “Do you… opposite-of-hate me?”

 

Sugawara thinks he’s fallen asleep but watches Iwaizumi flex his neck as he swallows and clenches his jaw and knows he’s pushing it; Iwaizumi’s caught on and realizes he’s asking for those three little words that aren’t so little. And maybe they’ve pretended to forget about it before because the only times he said it to him was once when Sugawara was drunk and another time when it slipped out of his mouth during sex but Sugawara still hopes Iwaizumi, in silently admitting that he doesn’t like seeing Sugawara too close with anyone but him, will be brave and finally say it. 

 

But he’s clenching and unclenching his jaw and Sugawara knows he’s not ready. “Sugawa—”

 

“Don’t. It’s okay,” He says to him, to himself. He flexes his leg, sliding it deeper under Iwaizumi’s own. “Can you… do something else for me?”

 

There’s a considerable silence before he speaks. “What is it?”

 

“Could you call me by my name?”

 

Sugawara feels him still, but before long the hand on his back pushes at him so he’s angled on Iwaizumi’s chest. Nose to nose, eyes to eyes. 

 

“Koushi,” his name is sighed into his mouth, lips brushing against his own before kissing him fully. “Koushi.”

 

His mouth parts and Iwaizumi slips a tongue in, softly prodding, thoroughly taking claim. A hand slides up his neck and keeps him there like he was meant to be placed here all along, slotted between his fingertips, teeth nibbling as his lips. They break too quickly it seems but Sugawara’s lips burn red. 

 

He slides back off and against his side, head nestled back to his shoulder. He doesn’t think of how his toes stroke along Iwaizumi’s ankle mindlessly, nor how the heat still sweats at his back as a hand gets lost in his hair. He only thinks about how soft his name felt against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.
> 
> Okay, well this was an accident. I was in the midst of working on another work when this came to mind... so.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
